Within the Fold
by Hulihana
Summary: An insert to the Fold universe and a kink meme fill all rolled into one. Really just an excuse to write some hot but pointless smut between our three favorite detectives and their writer.


**As usual, I own nothing but my own nothing but my own imagination.**

 ** _If you're here purely for the kink meme, read here:_ It is not necessary for you to have read Into the Fold or Return to the Fold to understand this story. If you wish to read those stories you are more than welcome, but you can understand this one just fine without.**

 ** _If you're here because this is part of the Fold universe, read here:_ This story is me using the kink meme as an excuse to write this little insert, fair warning, it probably won't be the only one of the series. It takes place between the two larger stories in this universe. If you read closely, there are some clues here as to what is going to happen in Return to the Fold. I'm interested to know what you think these may be, so please let me know if you think you've found something. Not that I'm promising to tell you if you're correct :P**

* * *

The front door to apartment 4C flies open, resulting in a sharp crack upon the wood crashing into the adjacent wall. The four people now piling into the apartment however are oblivious to the noise created by their entrance. It's been a long week for the detectives of the twelfth precinct, and their resident writer, and they're more than ready to make up for the hours of overtime they've put in over the past days.

"Shit" Beckett grunts when Castle crowds against her back, his erection pressing into her lower back, and bites into the tendons of her neck just visible above her shirt collar. The man growls in response, sliding his hands up her body to wrap one arm around her waist and grasp a breast with the other.

He molds the soft flesh with his hand, slipping his hand down her shirt and into her bra to roll a nipple between his fingers, completely oblivious to the other two men in the room as he focuses his attentions on the beautiful woman in his arms.

Ryan and Esposito rectify the situation, unwilling to be left out of the action for long, by stepping into the pair and beginning to divest everyone of their clothing. One man unfastening Beckett's pants while the other goes to work on the buttons of her top. Even Castle allows enough space between them to unzip his own pants and shove them to the ground, only now realizing that both male detectives are already naked and waiting.

For her part, Beckett is finding herself utterly incapable of conscious thought with Castle's lips latched around the pulse point on her neck and Esposito spreading her legs to gaze upon her now uncovered core.

The Hispanic man produces a condom seemingly from nowhere and quickly sheaths himself in the protective cover. He makes eye contact with the writer who nods and holds the woman between them more securely now as Esposito grabs her legs and lifts her completely off the ground.

Beckett whimpers quietly when he enters her, easily parting her wet folds with his length and burying himself to the hilt within her warm, welcoming walls.

She throws her head backwards onto Castle's shoulder at the sensations assaulting her as her fellow detective fills her so deliciously. After a long moment, she wraps her never ending legs around Esposito's waist and he takes that as his cue, eagerly beginning to move.

Ryan remains to the side, slowly stroking his own length while he watches his partner pull slowly out of his boss only to thrust back in once more.

Beckett's body swings between the two men holding her aloft as Espo fucks her. Her shirt hanging open to reveal her chest, one breast sticking out proudly above the cup of her bra that was simply pulled aside to give Castle more access to her pert mounds.

Enable to control his body to support her any longer, Esposito finally pulls out of her and let's Beckett's legs slide to the floor. Castle continues to hold her until she's steady on her feet, although left feeling entirely to empty and wanting for her preferences.

The feeling doesn't last long, when Esposito wordlessly places his hands on her hips to lead her to the couch.

Beckett grins to herself as she bends over the arm without prompting, eagerly pushing her hips backwards and opening herself to her friend once more.

She groans appreciatively when he roughly penetrates her once more. The man places a hand on her back to hold her upper body to the couch as he fucks her from behind, his thighs and stomach slapping wetly against her ass with every thrust.

"Oh, oh, uhm" Beckett lets out breathy moans as he pounds into her, the force of his thrusts moving her entire body, causing her overly sensitive skin to rub against the rough fabric of the couch, her already pebbled nipples now hardened into painful nubs that brush back and forth every time she moves.

It's not long before her entire body tenses… and then she snaps like a released rubber band, her body shaking and shuddering with the force of her orgasm as her vision whites out.

The site of Beckett clawing at the couch beneath her and the feel of her inner muscles rhythmically tightening and releasing around him is more than Esposito can take. With one final hard thrust he empties himself within her, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise with the force of the sensations rushing through his system.

Esposito pulls out, still breathing heavily, and leaves to dispose of the condom.

Wordlessly the other two men both approach the woman still draped over the couch, panting heavily. One pair of blue eyes meet the other as Castle and Ryan come to an unspoken agreement.

Ryan rushes towards the bedroom to rummage through the bedside drawer until he finds the bottle of lube that is stored there.

Beckett cries out in surprise when without warning Castle plunges his cock into her dripping pussy and easily slides in to the hilt.

She had been so lost in her own world, basking in the afterglow of orgasm that she hadn't even noticed the author approaching her, but she nearly comes again right then as he pushes forward until he's tightly seated within her, ensconced within her hot, tight channel.

"Fuck Beckett, you're so tight." He groans, surprised at how she grips him like a vice even after having been so thoroughly fucked.

"Just _move_ Castle!" she barks out impatiently. As great as it feels to have his length filling and stretching her, she needs to feel the hot slide of him within her.

Castle smirks as he withdraws until only the head of his manhood is within her and then he slams forward, forcing that extra half inch of his length into her and causing Beckett' eyes to roll back into her skull when he reaches that one place deep inside.

"Like that Beckett?" he whispers in her ear and then repeats the move again, and again until she comes, screaming, around him.

He fucks her through her orgasm, prolonging the waves of pleasure that are wracking her body and causing small aftershocks with every other thrust.

By now Ryan has returned with the lube and Castle stands straight, allowing the younger man room to work. The Irishman easily slips a lubed finger into the female detective's ass. Beckett groans softly and grinds back against both the cock and finger inside her.

Ryan adds a second finger and begins to work them in and out, stretching her puckered opening gently while Castle continues to stroke deep within her pussy.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" the blond man suggests when he can easily move three fingers within her asshole.

With a nod, Castle steps back and allows Beckett to stand on wobbly legs. He can't help but snicker and preen proudly upon seeing her difficulties walking, for which she shoots him a glare. He'll pay for that later, he knows.

"Castle, on the bed." Ryan instructs once they've crossed the threshold of the room and have been joined by a nearly recovered Esposito.

Without questioning the younger man's authority, Castle does as he's bid, laying on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging down towards the flood, and easily holds out a hand to the beautiful female detective who's standing at the bedside next to him. He lazily looks her up and down, taking in that porcelain skin, sinfully long legs, and pert breasts capped in dusky red nipples hardened with arousal. What really gives away just how much she loves this though is the clear sticky essence coating her folds and inner thighs.

Beckett requires no further invitation, taking Castle's hand and easily climbing atop the writer.

She teases him, taking him in hand and sliding the length of his shaft through her folds, coating him in her arousal.

Castle strains his hips upwards, desperate to be inside her once more. She simply smirks, stopping just short of allowing him to enter her.

Luckily for Castle, he isn't the only one who's impatient to get the show on the road.

Ryan wordlessly steps towards the duo, his impressive length already sheathed with one of the many condoms stashed throughout the apartment. He doesn't even need to climb onto the bed with them what with Castle having settled so close to the edge. Without warning the Irishman places both hands on Beckett's shoulders and pushes her forwards so he has room, taking himself in hand and easily placing the head of his cock at her rear entrance.

Beckett has time for a quick gasp of surprise before he's inside her. Her eyes slam shut and her back arches of its own volition despite the preparation the young man has already given her.

Ryan presses her down again so that she's chest to chest with her shadow, her partner, the man who is now pressing upwards into her.

"Fuck!" Beckett cries out, the men showing her no mercy as they begin to move; Ryan with long, powerful thrusts and Castle with short, sharp bursts. They easily set a rhythm, well-practiced by now.

Not willing to be left out of the action, Esposito climbs onto the bed and kneels in front of Beckett, his knees bracketing Castle's head.

She needs no further prompting and Beckett greedily sucks his length between her rosy red lips.

Esposito groans in appreciation as she works him, her head bobbing in time to the rocking of her body caused by the two men within her.

The cock in her mouth muffles most of the grunts, moans, and curses streaming out of her mouth but the scream she releases when the spark of arousal deep in her belly ignites and sets her blood on fire can't be contained.

Espo pulls from her mouth so she doesn't bite him while her body writhes between Castle and Ryan, neither man stopping or even slowing down; instead they drive into her harder, wet slaps from their sweat slicked skin echoing around the room.

When Beckett comes down from her high, she greedily takes the cock in front of her in again, wanting to watch the big man before her come undone with just the use of her mouth. Seeing the look in her eyes, Espo puts a hand on either side of her head and begins to thrust into her mouth; first with shallow strokes to ensure that she can is ready, that she can handle it. A short nod tells him he's ok to proceed and lengthens his thrusts, now forcing the dark haired woman before him to take his length down her throat. He's never met anyone who can do this quite like Beckett is able to and it astounds him every time that she can take his entire length without gagging once.

The three men pound away, pushing and pulling the woman between them in all directions as they thrust both in unison and in tandem, oscillating between rhythms, trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible.

Castle is the first to break, his hips bucking upwards uncontrollably as he dumps his load into her. The strength of his thrusts deep within her pussy cause Beckett's eyes to go blank before her lids slam shut and she rides out a wave of pleasure, her whimpers easily muffled by Esposito's length down her throat.

The writer heaves for breath, still trapped beneath the writhing mass of detectives above him. _May as well enjoy the view_ , he decides entranced by the sight of his friend's shaft disappearing into his partners mouth before reappearing again glistening with her saliva and disappearing again. He can't help himself from leaning his own head upwards and sucking one of the balls that are swinging above his face into his mouth, running his tongue over the flesh laid out before him.

"Shit!" Esposito curses when he explodes without warning, pouring his load down the dark haired beauties throat. Beckett gags slightly at the unexpected gush of liquid but she recovers easily and swallows everything she's given. _That damned writer_ , Esposito thinks knowing that the sensation of a warm wet tongue engulfing his balls is what immediately sent him over the edge before he could even warn his partner that he was close.

Espo moves away once Beckett has finished licking him clean.

Ryan remains the only one who hasn't finished. He grips Beckett's hips and begins thrusting in earnest now, hard full movements without any kind of rhythm at all as he approaches the peak of ecstasy.

"A-ah" Beckett cries out as the younger man hammers into her. Releasing one of the hands he's been using to hold her steady, he quickly slaps her ass with a sharp crack and that's all it takes to send her over the edge and drag the Irishman along with her.

Ryan throws his head back and snaps his hips forward as he empties himself into her.

When he pulls out and away to dispose of the used condom, Castle surprises everyone by rolling and pinning Beckett beneath him.

Beckett feels his cock twitch within her as he rapidly hardens and she lets out a shocked cry when the full weight of the writer presses her into the bed with his cock seated deeper than she ever thought it could go.

The feel of her breasts and pointed nipples sliding against his own chest and the other man moving within her whilst Castle too remained in his partner has been enough to send the writer from spent and semi hard to ready to go at a moment's notice.

The brunette realizes that she was wrong about him being unable to go deeper the moment he lifts her legs, making use of her extraordinary flexibility, and presses them to the mattress above her head, allowing him to sink in all the more.

"God, Castle!" she cries, her body twitching and shaking as he simply grinds himself into her, moving his hips in small circles while remaining fully seated in her wet channel that's gripping him like a vice.

"Can you come just like this Beckett?" he asks curiously, pressing even more of his weight against her.

A whimper and widening of her eyes is the only response he gets.

"What about if I do this?" he asks, gathering both legs in one hand at the ankles and snaking his other hand between their bodies. His fingers slip through the wetness of her folds before he finds the tiny bundle of nerves hidden towards the top of her slit, causing her to cry out at the sensation.

He notices the other two men who have now gathered around them, one on either side of the pair, closely watching their every move.

"Maybe a test for another time," he relents with one last flick to her sensitive bud causing a small shock of pleasure to shoot like lightening through her body, "hold her." He instructs, looking to the men beside him who rush to do as they've been asked, each grabbing one of Beckett's legs and pinning them to the bed, holding her so she's spread wide for the writer positioned between her thighs.

Castle ceases grinding his hips and pulls completely out of the detective before him, struggling to hide his grin as he notices the disappointment painted across her exquisite features.

Then he loses sight of her face as he kneels between her legs, taking in his own handiwork; her slightly gaping opening ensconced among bright pink folds swollen with arousal, and coating it all a mixture of their juices, both her clear essence and his milky white offering from before.

He takes in the sight before him for several long seconds before lowering himself further so he can lick a long stripe up her slit, ending with a swirl of his tongue around her swollen bundle of nerves.

"You taste amazing Beckett" he informs her, wishing that he could just lean forward and share it with her, but it's an unspoken rule that kissing isn't a part of the groups interactions. Sighing internally, he repeats the motion once more before climbing up her body again.

Beckett's eyes are closed, so she doesn't see it the moment that Castle lines himself up, but she certainly feels it when he thrusts home, driving his entire length into her cunt with one swift motion.

Castle pounds into her, grateful for the pair of detectives holding her spread wide when she jumps and writhes beneath him.

"Ah, Castle, too much!" she begs as he fucks her with abandon, pounding her into the mattress. He uses her own movement when she bounces up and down to meet her with more force, his hips meeting the cradle of hers with a jarring violence every time he slams down as she's bouncing up.

"Think it's really too much boys?" Castle asks, smirking as he eyes the men on either side of him.

They both simply smile to themselves, knowing how much Beckett likes it when they're rough with her from time to time.

"That's what I thought." Castle speaks as if to himself, not ceasing in his motions for a moment.

By now she's spasming and shaking through one orgasm after another, seemingly with no stopping between waves of pure pleasure and the sight is enough to have the other two men freeing one hand each to strokes along their own shafts.

It doesn't take long before both Ryan and Esposito release their load, covering their boss in their come.

The sight of the dark haired beauty before him screaming out her orgasm with her eyes looking into the back of her head covered in semen is too much for the writer to handle and he freezes, pumping his load deep inside her until his balls have been completely emptied.

Unable to hold himself upright after the force of his release, Castle collapses on top of his partner where they both take a couple of minutes to recover.

"We better go join the boys before they take all of the hot water." He finally groans, rolling to the side and standing, extending a hand to the woman before him to help her up as well.

Beckett can hear the sound of running water from the direction of the ensuite bathroom and knows Castle is right; she really needs to get up now if she's going to clean up with a hot shower. She allows the writer to haul her up and they walk together into the enormous walk-in shower to join their team. Everyone is too exhausted and spent to enjoy Castle's dual headed shower with a built in seat this time, but maybe next time they'll use it for more than just getting clean. In fact, with what Beckett has in mind, they will have to get very, very dirty in the steamy room before they utilize it properly.

 _Mmmm next time_ , she thinks, already feeling the warmth of arousal deep in her belly at the thought.

* * *

 **A fill for the Summer 2015 Kink Meme, a gang bang between Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito.**


End file.
